Stacy
| tribes = | place = 10/16 | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 16 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 20/20 | challenges2 = 0 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 4 }} Stacy is a contestant from and . Unexpectedly likable and entertaining in , Stacy won the heart of the fans for her positive attitude, insightful confessionals, and underdog status. However, this kind-hearted nature is what put Stacy in hot water come the merge when she vouched for Ryan C. to stay. This caused her allies to turn on her, making her the first juror. In , Stacy was seemingly in a good position, but fell victim to Rivers’ and Toon’s control of the tribe, making her the shocking first boot over Panda. Profile Survivor Brooklyn Stacy started out on the Holt tribe, consisting of all people above the age of 19. Right away, Stacy made a name for herself as one of the nicest, most down-to-earth people on her tribe. As a result, she was able to solidify herself in all of the alliances on her tribe. Stacy's closest allies, Daisy, Lizzie, and Tracy all reeled in Sabe as an extra number. The foursome controlled the Holt tribe, eliminating both Alyssa R. and Sniper for their inactivity. At the Tribe Switch, the two tribes were split up based on how trustworthy they were. Despite Stacy's supposed trustworthiness, she was sent to Peralta with everyone who was either disliked, not trusted, or inactive. This unlikely group of people on Peralta created for the person dysfunctional tribe. As a result, they continued losing challenge. Stacy joined the tribe in voting out Panda and Fallon for being from original Peralta. At the merge, Stacy tried getting to know all of the members on the newly-formed Graduates tribe. When Ryan C. lost Individual Immunity, his name was immediately brought up by almost everyone on the tribe because he narrowly survived the Tribe Switch. Feeling as though this was unfair, Stacy stood up for Ryan C. Unfortunately for her, this left a target on Stacy's back, and she became the first juror over Ryan C. as a result. At the Final Tribal Council, Stacy asked Cub what she regretted most about her game. Cub responded with not socializing more at the beginning of the merge. She also said that she regretted failing to get to know Stacy on a personal level. Stacy then asked Daisy, her ally, what she meant by "I should have been voted off playing the way I did." She concluded her speech by asking Sabe what he'd do differently. In the end, she voted for Sabe to win because she had a close bond with him and felt he answered her question well. However, Sabe would finish as the co-runner-up, losing to Daisy and tying with Cub in a 5-1-1 vote. Voting History South Korea Stacy started out on the Major tribe, consisting of all returning players facing a group of Fans. Right away, Stacy found strong allies in Bray, Lenny, and Ryan, but she also reached out to the other members of her tribe as well. At the first Immunity Challenge, the Major tribe lost, sending them to the season's first Tribal Council. Because of Panda's young age and irritating persona, Stacy planned on voting him out of the game. However, behind Stacy's back, the duo of Rivers and Toon were plotting Stacy's elimination, fearing she would become a threat later down the line because of her "motherly" role in the tribe. Because Kat, Daisy, and Booboo had all won the game with that tactic, they knew it would be easier to get Stacy out early. The tribe then became split: Rivers, Toon, Panda, Taco, and Jack against Bray, Lenny, Ryan, and Stacy. This left Scarlet in the middle. At Tribal Council, it was revealed that Scarlet sided with Rivers and Toon, eliminating Stacy in a 6-4 vote, making her the first one out of the game. Voting History Trivia * Stacy is the oldest contestant from and . * Stacy is the mother of Spencer from and . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Brooklyn Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Brooklyn Jury Members Category:Holt Tribe Category:Graduates Tribe Category:Major Tribe Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:10th Place Category:20th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Brooklyn Category:Survivor: South Korea